Monster
by catcherinthelie
Summary: Something horrible is killing Raven from the inside out. RobxRae
1. Prolouge

_Nature's first green is gold, _  
_Her hardest hue to hold._  
_Her early leaf's a flower_  
_But only so an hour._  
_Then leaf subsides to leaf._  
_So Eden sank to grief,_  
_So dawn goes down to day._  
_Nothing Gold can stay._  
**_-Robert Frost_**

_

* * *

_Raven's fingernails dug deep into the skin of her neck. She could feel the horrible almost burning pain that stabbed into her heart at each passing image that went through her mind. It wasn't just the pain of the vision she was having that made the blood curdling scream it was the feeling of being out of control that Raven was truly frightened of. When her teammates arrived to Raven's room a varied range of emotions mostly shock and terror filled their faces. Raven's room was reflecting her emotional and physical state. Things were being thrown about as Raven's powers ran wild. Cyborg ran downstairs as the rest of the team tried to restrain her but failed. Raven hearing and vision where off the last thing she heard was Cyborg's voice filled with sorrow _"I'm sorry Rae."_ as he plunged a syringe filled with a tranquillizer into her arm. Suddenly everything feel still as the darkness swallowed Raven into a deep slumber.

* * *

I hope you like it:)


	2. These Little White Lies

_No man is happy without a delusion of some kind. Delusions are as necessary to our happiness as realities. _  
_-Christian Nevell Bovee_

* * *

I awoke to a throbbing sensation in my head. I open my eyes and everything looked like it was in a blurred telescope. Every noise I heard sounded as if I was underwater but I still could decipher everyone's voice to an extent.

"_I wish to know that if our friend Raven is the okay now please."_

"_Don't worry Star I'm sure Raven will be fine right Cyborg…"_

"_I don't know man she really beat herself up-"_

"_Hey guys she's waking up!"_

My vision had cleared enough for me to see that the team looked like they missed a weeks worth of sleep. Their faces appeared happy but guarded almost…scared. Naturally Robin broke the silence.

"_Raven are you…okay?"_

His words were short and direct that's one of the many things I liked about Robin he did beat around the bush like most people did. Normally I'm a big supporter of the chilce_ "Honesty's the best policy." _but I felt that shouldn't put them though anymore trouble after the Trigon exterminating the human race attempt plus it was my problem after all. So what I did? I lied.

"_Yes I just had picked up some bad vibes."_

_'If only things were that simple.' _I thought. Did I mention I wasn't the best liar okay I was horrible at it but not usually that bad. But surprisingly they fell for it sort of.

"_Are you sure Rae because what happened back their was…disturbing."_

"_I'm fine Cyborg I just need some air that's all."_

"_If you say so but we've decided that would be best to have some one to watch over you for a while just in case."_

I hated that idea but it was the only way I was getting out of this room so I gave my consent and they unrestrained me. I watched as they finally to ease their worried minds but for some reason I felt I wasn't out of the clear yet. After about 30 minutes of:

_"Are you sure Raven?"_

_"Is everything okay"_

_"Can I help you with something?"  
_

I decided to not go back in my room for two reasons: I need some space because one can only take so much of BB's bad jokes and Star's overly happy outlook not to mention it was the last place I wanted to go. So I went out to the roof. The sun was beginning to rise I always had a thing for sunrises. _"The promise to a new day." _It was one of the many things that Robin said that I committed to memory. He was a very insightful person and I may have deep down but not that far possible found him quite hot. But who didn't I wasn't the first and I won't be the last to drool over the mysteriously handsome Boy Wonder and he was with Starfire. But none of that mattered I need to find out what was wrong with me and end it before it ended me.

* * *

_**A/N:Thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot to me :)**_


	3. Caught In The Moment

**_But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life; and thanks to a benevolent arrangement of things, the greater part of life is sunshine._**  
**_-Thomas Jefferson_**

* * *

It's been two days since the team decided to put me on what seems like suicide watch and it seems like forever since we've had any crimes or anything in Jump which was strange if anything. I felt well useless and I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one who was getting antsy of being in the tower. Cy was working on his "baby" also know as the T-Car while BB kept pleading for him to let him take it for a spin. Robin sat with his arm around Star flipping channels endlessly instead of his usual flipping through paper work endlessly. I poured myself a cup of herbal tea and sat on the far end of the couch.

"_Slow day huh?"_ Robin said nonchalantly.

I nodded and retorted. _"More like slow week."_

Starfire laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Robin and exchanged confused glances. It was safe to say we've all been in here too long.

Cyborg and Beast Boy entered though the door Beast Boy was telling some joke that involved a nun, a mermaid, a golf club , a tree and not to forget a bad punch line.

"_Friends how about we venture to the mall of shopping."_

"_That sounds fun Star. Are you up for the mall Raven?"_

"_I'm okay Robin."_ I said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy vanished as soon as we parked undoubtedly headed for the game room. Starfire kissed Robin then went off towards a store off in the distance that looked like the designer had been on a pink acid trip. Robin slowed his pace to match mine soon we were walking side by side.

"_What store are you going to?"_

I shrugged my shoulders and said, _"The book store maybe."_

"_Sounds educational. I could use a new book I'll go with you."_

Robin bought one book and I bought three books. After our shopping experience we ordered a cup of coffee and sat out on the patio. I took a sip and cracked open one of my books but I could feel Robin's eyes watching my every move.

I looked up and said,_ "I'm not going to go berserk and accidentally slit my throat with this book if that's why your staring at me."_

"_I know…besides a book wouldn't work that well. I would just jump off the railing."_

He laughed I smiled. _'That was totally going on my Robin quotes lists.' _I giggled at the thought.

"_She laughs! This is new."_ I rolled my eyes but I still smiled.

He reached for his coffee but I stopped.

"_Raven I know something is wrong." _My smile vanished. _"We have a bond you can tell me."_

"_If you going to use that whole bond excuse thing every time I'd rather not tell you."_

"_Sorry but will you tell me?" _

I took a deep breathe and sighed. _"A monster or something I don't know for sure what to call it but it attacked me while I was meditating." _My voice cracked and I held back what felt like tears._ "It's playing with my emotions and my powers." _Let the floodgates open. The tears started to roll. _"Robin its killing me. I can feel my grasp slipping. I thought I could handle it but I just can't ." _Robin's hands cupped my face and wiped away my tears.

"_It'll be okay. I promise the team and I will but a stop to this thing." _Robin said confidently. I walked over to the railing and saw that the sun was setting.

"_Isn't this sad. How fast a day goes by. It's not fair." _I said as Robin walked over to me.

"_I always thought the same thing. The darkness holds uncertainty I guess but for every night there is a sunrise coming."_

"_That should be on a poster."_

We both laughed. I hugged him and said.

"_Thanks Robin."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Raven things will get better."_

_"Raven I love you."_

_"I-I love you too."_

We started leaning in our lips where inches apart when..._  
_

Robin and my communicator went off.

"_Where are you two? We've been here for an hour waiting." said Cyborg._

"_I'm on my way." we said simultaneously and laughed._

_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the awesome people who read, review and like my stories you all are truly great and again Thank you so much.  
_


	4. Lies Are Lies In Everyone's Eyes

_With lies you may go ahead in the world, but you can never go back. _  
_-Proverb_

* * *

I awoken to a knock on my door. I threw on my cloak and answered it.

"_Good morning friend Raven. Robin has called the meeting." _said a very happy Starfire.

"_Okay I'll be there shortly."_

I slipped into the room and sat in my usual spot. I knew what this was about I didn't know how the team would take it so I put up my hood and braced for their reactions. Robin began.

"_The reason I have brought here is that Raven has a confession to make…"_

I shrank deeper and deeper as Robin told them what was wrong with me. Cyborg understood and so did Beast Boy but Starfire was a different.

"_Why did you lie to us? Are we not the friends?"_

This was not going to end well I just know it.

"_What else have you been lying about? Is your hair really the color it is? Do you really like Robin as the friend?"_

I told you. The spotlight was on me. I wanted to just disappear but I had a feeling that would only make thing worse.

"_Yes this is my real hair color."_

"_And…do you have the feelings towards __**my **__boyfriend?" _Starfire stood waiting for an answer.

I was doomed. I mentally kicked myself for ever even thinking about liking him in the first place. Gosh I feel terrible. I couldn't look her in the eyes because the truth was splattered across my face.

"_Starfire I-"_

Then the alarm went off. Saved by crime. That was a first. Robin announced to the team in a voice that was full of pure hatred.

"_Slade just broke into the tower."

* * *

A/N: Again you are totally awesome and are simply amazing just for reading this I hope you enjoyed it._


	5. I'm Falling Faster More Every Hour

_Guilt alone, like brain-sick frenzy in its feverish mood, fills the light air with visionary terrors, and shapeless forms of fear. _  
_-Junius_

* * *

"_Nice to see you again Titans. Is this a bad time?"_

Slade stood at the entrance.

"_Slade what do you want?" _Robin was clearly aggravated.

"_Not a fight I just have to give your girlfriend a message."_

Slade was pushing Robin's buttons. Starfire tensed in her stance.

"_Yes what is that you want?"_

Slade laughed menacingly and said,

"_Oh you poor girl I see Robin isn't man enough to tell you."_

Slade pushed Robin right over the edge with that remark. Robin ran and swung his staff aiming straight for Slade's head he almost hit him but Slade pushed him away and he flew then slammed against the wall. I ran to see if he was okay. Slade continued.

"_Well Starfire lets just say there are __**love birds**__ in the tower and leave it at that. Right Raven?"_

"_WHAT?" _,Starfire shrieked while her eyes glowed green with fury towards where I was healing Robin.

"_Slade stop lying and get out of this damn tower now!" _

I said surrounding Slade with dark energy and slamming him into the wall as he did Robin. Slade didn't even appear hurt I was befuddled. He rose to his feet and stood face to face with me.

"_Raven I think we both know who's lying. By the way I hope you feel better."_

He tried to put his hand on my face but I slapped him in the face.

"_Anyways we'll be in touch."_

He said clearly upset. With that the room was filled with smoke and Slade was gone.

"_WHAT IS THIS TALK OF THE LOVE BIRDS THAT THE SLADE SPEAKS OF?"_

Starfire was beyond mad her eyes where beaming green daggers at me. Even though I had no right to be mad at her I was.

"_IT'S NOTHING STARFIRE STOP YELLING AT ME!"_

My two eyes suddenly started to glow red and turned into four.

"_You two calm down Slade was lying he's trying manipulate us."_

Said Robin. Starfire calmed down a bit but I couldn't I was still mad as hell. Then the worst thing that could happen did. The monitors suddenly changed into a video it was of last night at the mall when Robin and I almost kissed.

"_I love you Raven."_

"_I love you too."_

Then Robin I started to lean in our lips almost touching. The video looped continuously. I was in my own personal hell. I felt the disappointment and betrayal filter though the air.

"_Not cool dude." _said Beast Boy

Cyborg shook his head at us as Starfire ran out of the room cying.

Robin and I just stood there guilty as ever.

* * *

_A/N:I hope you like it:D_


	6. The Truth

_Like all dreamers, I mistook disenchantment for truth._

_-Jean-Paul Sartre

* * *

_

"_I am a horrible horrible horrible person."_

I said as I plopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes to try to calm down. I opened them to find myself standing in the hallway. I tried to walk back to my room but my legs wouldn't allow it. I grabbed my leg to try to move it but my hand went straight through it.

"_What the hell?" _I said to myself.

Starfire started to run down the hall with Robin chasing after her then stopped right in front of me.

"_Starfire will you listen please?" _Robin yelled._  
_

"_There is nothing left to say."_ Starfire yelled back.

I felt a wave of sadness mixed with rage come over me and a deep pain in my heart to what only I can compare to is a heart breaking because that was exactly what it was. I don't know how this happened but somehow I was having an out-of-body experience and was able to feel their every emotion. Slade's words floated into my mind:

'_By the way I hope you feel better.' _

"_That bastard." _I muttered to myself.

Robin took Starfire's hands.

"_Yes there is. That kiss meant nothing Star."_

I felt Robin's frustration filter through me as my heart started to wrench. I could tell he was lying and so did Starfire.

"_Your lying."_

Robin put his head down.

"_I'm sorry Starfire."_

I started to cry.

"_Why did I do this? I knew that it was wrong. I shouldn't have done this." _I asked myself_  
_

"_Why?"_

Starfire said disgustedly. That caught me of guard.

"_What?"_

"_I asked why. What made you kiss her Robin. Am I not better than her?"_

Where did this Starfire come from?

"_Starfire are you…jealous?"_

Robin was just as shocked as I was.

"_I am not in envy of Raven."_

I could feel that she was lying and I was seriously shocked. The Starfire I knew…that everybody knew wasn't anything but happy. Although I Starfire and I where friends I felt that this was how she really felt about me.

"_I can hear it in your voice Star."_

"_Well I guess that we all have the 'little secrets'."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_I'm done with this conversation as well as this relationship."_

Starfire started to walk away when Robin said the most unexpected thing ever.

"_Now that I think about it Starfire I'm glad I kissed Raven."_

Starfire stopped.

"_What?"_

There was a slight edge to her voice.

"_You heard me."_

"_Well I hope your happy Robin but you will not find anyone who is like I."_

"_Is that a promise?"_

I was zapped back into my body before I knew it. I stood shocked. There was a knock on my door.

I tried to hide my shocked expression and opened the door. There stood Robin.

"_R-Robin um what?"_

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Sure."_

I closed the door to my room.

"_Yes?"_

"_I meant can we talk in private?"_

"_Oh okay."_

We went into the room. Usually I don't invite people in my room so I didn't have a chair for him to sit in which meant he sat on my bed. I turned on the lamps so we could at least see each other.

"_What do you want Robin?"_

I said still standing up. I was used to having people in my room.

"_Raven why don't you sit."_

I went to sit down on the bed.

"_What do you want Robin?"_

Saying I was nervous around Robin was the understatement of the century.

"_You know about me and Starfire huh?"_

"_What are you talking about?" _I said playing dumb.

"_I know you where there. I felt your presence."_

"_Oh. I didn't mean to spy on you I couldn't move."_

"_Raven do you think I made the right decision? Choosing you over Starfire."_

I was dumbfounded. _"What do you think?"_

He laid on his back and exhaled deeply.

"_I asked you first."_ He smiled at me.

"_Well if your happy I'm happy."_

He extended his hand out to me and I took it. He gently led down beside him. He turned on his side so we face to face inches apart.

"_I'm happy with you." _

"_Good because I'm happy with you too."_

We both laughed. He closed the gap between our lips and kissed me passionately. It left be breathless.

"_I believe it's time you go. Unless you want to explain to the team why your taking the walk of shame tomorrow."_

He laughed.

"_Why? They already think where together we might as well not let them be wrong."_

I pushed Robin on his back and put my hands on each side of his head our faces centimeters apart.

"_Fine but you asked for it."_

I 'turned out' the lights and by turned out I mean my emotions where so whacked out the light bulbs exploded.

* * *

A/N:I hope you like it and review it :)


	7. Dancing With The Devil

_Only enemies speak the truth. Friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty. _  
_-Stephen King_

* * *

That night I laid silently in Robin's arms he slept peacefully but I couldn't my mind was racing. Carefully I slipped from his grasp and went to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. It didn't help. I sat on the toilet seat with my head my hands. I want to meditate so badly but I knew that would trigger an episode. I felt like I was having a panic attack. The room was spinning as I stumbled to the mirrored medicine cabinet. I knew what I was going to get and I was having second thoughts because what I was doing was stupid. I tried to open the cabinet but failed three times due to my poor judgment for distance. I was fed up. I heard what I thought was laugh that had a demonic undertone to it. I looked around for a source but found none. My refection disappeared and a new one appeared it was what I could only describe as a monster. I leaned in forward to try to touch it. I was drawn to it like it was calling me. The monster leaned in as well mimicking me with a sinister grin on its face gesturing for me to join him on the other side. Then a sudden realization set in. I was the monster. I hit the mirror causing glass shards to fly erratically around the bathroom. One of the shards caught my wrist. I hurriedly grabbed the bandages from the now mirror less medicine cabinet but what struck me as odd was that my blood wasn't the ruby red I expected. It was black. I stood there frozen letting my obsidian blood drip carelessly on to the floor. I turned to the medicine cabinet and grabbed what I was after all along. I grabbed the container of pills that I kept just in case I did have a little trouble sleeping or controlling my powers. They weren't really doctor prescribed if you understand where I'm heading with this. I wasn't addicted I just used it when I need it. I know what you thinking but the depressants helped calm me down. The downers did the trick. I felt a wave of relaxation flow through me. I sank down to the floor it felt good like I was floating on cloud nine. But I had to do something about the mess in the bathroom. I reached for the towel on the rack above me. Everything moved slowly as I wiped the up the blood. I could make up something about how my powers broke the mirror in the morning. After I cleaned it I slowly stood up trying to balance. I staggered to medicine cabinet bandaged my wrist and hid my little helpers. I tried to get to the bed but fell short I hit the bed and shook Robin who woke up but was still was half asleep.

"_Raven what are you doing."_

"_Shhh. Sleep."_

I giggled. That was one of the side effects. I crawled into the bed and sleep found me easily.

I awoke the next morning at 1 pm it was the longest I've ever slept in. I almost forgot Robin was there so I was startled when he said:

"_Good morning sunshine."_

"_Don't you mean afternoon?"_

I turned to face him he was smiling and his face was unmasked. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight that flowed through the windows.

"_Ready to take your walk of shame?"_

I asked jokingly. I was happy because of what happened last night and because I still had some of my "helpers" in my system.

"_I am but are you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay lets go!"_

He was about to leave when I stopped him.

"_Maybe we should get dressed."_

"_Right."_

I laughed. Robin was headed towards the bathroom.

"_Raven why is the mirror destroyed?"_

"_Sorry my powers."_

He laughed and I let out a sigh of relief.

After we where decent we headed out of the room towards the common's area.

"_Well, well, well. Look who decided to come and join us for lunch."_

Said Cyborg who laughed and pulled us into a death hug.

"_I'm happy for you guys!"_

"_Yeah I thought you guys would never show!"_

Beast Boy said jokingly and asked.

"_Star aren't you going to say something?"_

We waited but she said nothing. Cy and BB had dragged Robin of for some guy talk. Then she stood up and walked up to me and stared straight through to my soul. Her face sent a tremor of fear down my spine. It was pure hate and jealously that filled her features. She held my gaze and whispered the words.

"_You're a monster."_

I felt each word hit me like bricks. I shuddered and Starfire smiled wickedly then walked away. I stood frozen in my spot my happy mood replaced by fear. Robin came back in without Cyborg and Beast Boy. He noticed my dazed face and ran to me and shook me trying to break me out of my daze.

"_Raven are you okay?"_

I blinked twice then quickly said:_  
_

"_No. But I'll be fine I just need some space."_

I walked away to my room and gazed out of the window trying comprehend what just happened but I ended up feeling like I needed a downer again. My conscience was saying no but my mind begged for it. The internal argument went on until I sided with my frazzled mind. I walked to the bathroom took the bottle and with the pill in my hand I felt some one standing behind me staring at me.

"_Raven are those…"_

Robin stared at me incredulously.

_'Damn you conscience.'_ I thought.

* * *

_A/N:Thanks for the awesome reviews so far you all are epic awesomeness! Let me know what you think :)_


	8. 2 Can Keep Secrets If 1 Of Them Is Dead

_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

**_-"Love Song Requiem"_**

_**Trading Yesterday**

* * *

_

Robin eyed me meticulously. I knew there was now way of getting out of this one. So what did I do? I lied.

"_No."_

Robin walked over to the bed and sat with his head in his hands.

"_Raven your lying. Your lying to me."_

I started to walk over to him.

"_No Raven stay over there __**I **__need some space."_

I leaned my head against the wall and sat on the ground. I exhaled sharply and yelled.

"_Robin I'm not addicted to it or anything! Will you just stop!"_

I was angry with myself, with Robin, and with everything stupid thing that I did that led up to this.

"_I need something Robin! I can't meditate or anything with having an episode or hallucinating! These help me!"_

I stood up and said

"_I'm tired of being the girl who can't control herself. I need-"_

Robin stood up.

"_What do you need then huh? You have friends you have me but you won't for long if you continuously lie to us!"_

"_I need... some one who isn't perfect like you! You knew Robin when you kissed me I was damaged goods! Just face it Robin I'm not perfect if you wanted perfect you should have stayed with Starfire."_

I said pushing past Robin who tried to grab my hand. Every one looked at me as I ran out of the tower. I didn't know until I stopped that I wasn't alone.

"_It's nice to see you again Raven."_

Slade.

"_I heard that last night you and Robin 'sealed the deal'."_

I my hands glowed with dark energy ready to attack.

"_Your sick."_

Slade laughed and shrugged.

"_Call it what you may but I find it truly entertaining watching the demise of the Teen Titans."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You really don't know? Wow and I thought you where the smart one."_

"_What are you planning?"_

"_Me? I'm not planning anything I'm only a spectator. You will be your own demise."_

Then I realized what he meant. His plan was to divide us. He was going to end the Teen Titans without even lifting a finger.

"_Your wrong Slade."_

"_Am I Raven? After all team is spelled T-E-A-M not T-I-I-I-I-I-E-A-M."_

I was about to strike when my body shut down. I couldn't move.

"_Now, now Raven don't make this harder than it needs to be."_

"_What the hell Slade?"_

"_I control you now Raven. I'm the reason you can't meditate. I'm reason you need those pills. I'm also the reason to what will be the end of the Teen Titans."_

I fell powerlessly to ground. Slade walked closer.

"_And if you tell any of your team mates I'll also be the reason of you death."_

I looked up at him with wide eyes and said

"_You're a monster."_

"_Am I Raven? I don't control the lies you tell."_

Slade grabbed my face and said

"_It's a shame really that you'll never be able to see how much you hurt the people around you."_

He walked away and then said

"_That was a nice talk Raven. Don't worry the Titans will be here soon. Remember I'll be watching."_

With that Slade disappeared and I was left laying helpless on the ground due to Slade's words. The team was there shortly just as Slade said. They had the usual questions but there where only two. Robin and Starfire where missing. It was until I told them I was okay and to leave me alone that I ran through the Tower searching for Robin that I found out where he was.

There he was in my room.

On my bed.

With Starfire.

Making Out.

* * *

_A/N: DUN DUN DUH! EPIC CHAPTER! EPIC REVIEWS? Thanks to all who have._

_:)  
_


	9. Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark

_Nothing is lost yet, nothing broken,_  
_and yet the cold blue word is spoken:_  
_say goodbye now to the Sun,_  
_the days of love and leaves are done. _

**_-R.P.T. (Robert Peter Tristram) Coffin_**

* * *

As you can guess my response to what I saw wasn't good.

"_Um. Excuse me. Yeah. Guess what?"_

They both stopped and stared at me like they where about to get run over by a gas guzzler.

"_THAT IS MY BED, THIS MY ROOM, THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND. OH HERE'S THE BEST PART THAT'S THE DOOR!"_

I yelled as Starfire ran. Robin walked towards me and tried to calm me down.

"_Raven this isn't what it looks like. She kissed me!"_

My glowing white eyes returned to their usual color.

"_I wish I could believe you Robin. I really do."_

"_Then what's stopping you."_

He grabbed hold of my hands.

"_I love you Robin but I think relationships are the last thing superheroes should worry about."_

"_Raven. Superheroes or not where people too."_

"_I wish you would understand what I'm trying to tell you."_

"_What is it Raven?"_

I heard Slade's voice echo through my mind.

'_Now, now Raven watch your words.'_

I felt my powers starting to well up inside of me threatening to end me at any moment so I decided to do what was best for the team and Robin. But those words I said hurt me more than anything Slade could ever to me because Slade couldn't break my heart.

"_You, Robin. We're suppose to be teammates…and nothing more."_

I slipped my hands out of his.

"_Robin I think its time you should leave."_

Robin walked up to me and wiped away the tears that now ran down my cheeks.

"_You don't mean that. I know. You know that too."_

"_You don't even know the half of it."_

I said summoning a wall of black energy between us.

"_I'm sorry."_

I closed my eyes as I watched Robin walk away. I fell to my knees and let the tears over power me.

"_That's a good girl."_

Slade.

"_YOU! YOU MADE ME BREAK-UP WITH ROBIN! My Robin…"_

I yelled as I stood up to face to face with Slade then punched him square in the jaw sending him flying across the room. He stood up shaking it off effortlessly.

"_No need to be so harsh I just wanted to offer you a shoulder to cry on."_

"_Shove it up your-"_

"_Wait you have a visitor."_

Slade disappeared as I went to answer my door. It was Beast Boy.

"_Um…I'm sorry about you and Robin."_

"_There's no need to be sorry Beast Boy."_

"_I know."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I just wanted to let you know that I'll love you more than Robin ever could."_

"_Don't ever say that Beast Boy."_

"_Say what? That I love you? Wow I can't believe you like that selfish jerk more than me. I've always been here for you Raven. We belong together."_

"_Are you insane? Beast Boy, Robin was isn't a selfish jerk he's everything I've always wanted and I let him go. Beast Boy you deserve better."_

I said as I closed my door and went to now re-mirrored medicine cabinet. I opened it I saw that my downers where gone and in place of it was a note. It said:

**_Raven._**

**_ I love you and I know I'll never be able to understand everything about you but I'll always try understand._**

**_ But I do know you enough to know that you don't need this to make you happy that's why I'm here._**

**_ I'm always here._**

**_ Where ever, when ever, you need me._**

**_ and that is a promise I intend to keep no matter what happens._**

**_ I hope that you know that I only want you be happy and you can be happy without these because after all_**

**_ I love you._**

**_P.S._**

**_I haven't told anyone. Just as you asked._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Your Robin_**

I felt the tears that welled up in my eyes spill over as I re-read the note until I found myself asleep on my bathroom floor.

* * *

_A/N:I have to say that I cried writing this just saying :) I hope you enjoyed it and share your thoughts._


	10. I'm So Sick

_We're not in Wonderland anymore Alice._

_-Charles Manson_

_

* * *

_

I awoke the next morning the next morning my face: redden and swollen from my tearful night but I didn't care. I pulled on my cloak not even bothering to wash up or anything it wasn't like it was necessary after all there was any one I intended on impressing. I, upon entering to the common's room noticed that it was extremely quiet which was unusual. My team sat divided amongst the space. Slade's plan was unfolding in front of my eyes. We didn't feel like a team more along the lines of strangers. I had to do something anything to fix this…but how? Slade's ultimatum didn't have any lope holes which meant I was screwed either way. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard two voices yelling: Robin and Beast Boy.

"_Will you stop being obnoxious for just one moment Beast Boy and run the crime reports?"_

"_Obnoxious? I'll take that as a compliment coming from the loser who goes around breaking hearts and cheating on Raven because he thinks he's so awesome because he's Robin…Boy Wonder!"_

"_You keep Raven out of this!"_

This isn't going to end well...I just know it.

"_You're just mad because it's true!"_

"_I'm not mad."_

"_HA! It's written all on your face bird brain."_

"_I don't have to take this. I quit!"_

"_Good we'll be a better team without you!"_

Starfire stood up and interjected in the two's argument.

"_Friends we must not argue."_

Cyborg stood and said,

"_Friends? Are you serious? We aren't even a team anymore!"_

"_You have a point. We aren't a team and I think it will be for the best if we weren't!"_

No. This couldn't be happening...not to my team this felt so surreal. I stood up from my spot on the sofa and decided I had nothing to lose if Slade did decide to kill me by telling them.

"_EVERYONE STOP IT! LOOK AT US! THIS ISN'T HOW IT SHOULD—"_

I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt Slade's grasp on me grow stronger. The pain I felt couldn't compare to anything that I'd ever experienced in my life. The room was spinning and then turned to darkness. Slade's figure emerged from the darkness I saw.

"_Raven didn't I tell you not to test me. I will do it."_

"_Then what are you waiting for? Destroy me. It wouldn't matter."_

"_Ahh I see you're stupider than I gave you credit for Raven."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let's just say if you can't keep your mouth shut this time I will not kill you…I'll kill Robin and make sure you see and feel ever blow I deliver."_

"_You will not."_

"_Oh but I will. And when I do I expect that to be our little secret as well."_

I tried to stand up but I couldn't. My skin felt as it was on fire and my breathing was erratic I struggled to say,

"_Slade get the hell out of my head now!"_

"_I'll be happy to oblige remember I'm always here.__Where ever, whenever, you need me. A__nd that is a promise I intend to keep no matter what happens."_

I felt the anger begin to boil inside of me. Just as I was about to unleash the fury of a thousand suns; he disappeared. I searched franticly for the target of my hatred but he was gone...for now.

* * *

_A/N:I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated especially since it's my birthday August 4th :)_


	11. Take Me Back To The Start

_Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending. _

_ -Carl Bard_

_

* * *

_

I found myself in the all too familiar Titans Tower Hospital Wing. I was sick of a lot of things at this point but none of them could be fixed by being in the infirmary. I stood up wobbly but determined to find a way to stop this so I went to the place where I get all my best ideas: the roof. The team didn't stop me as stormed out of the room. Once on the roof I sat in my meditation position. I wasn't sure if anything good was going to come this but I was damn sure that I would stop at nothing to get the answer that was eluding me. I closed my eyes preparing for whatever attack Slade had planned but that effort was wasted when I felt some one standing behind me and I didn't need to turn around to know it was Robin who's conflicting emotions hit me like a punch in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground with a thud. Robin was at my side in a matter of seconds.

"_Raven I'm sorry this is a bad time isn't it. I knew that I shouldn't have come here" _I looked at him narrowed eyes._ "and you want me to be quiet or get to the point."_

"_How could you tell?" _ I said in my classic monotone as he helped me up.

Robin intertwined his fingers in mine.

"_Raven, I know you said that we're superheroes and stuff... well let's not be just for a moment."_

"_Okay. I'll play along with this."_

Robin removed his fingers from mine to take off his mask revealing his deep blue eyes which gazed into mine.

"_Hello I'm Richard. How are you?"_

I cracked up even thought it was a laughing matter it just seemed so strange to see Robi- I mean _Richard_ like this. I decided that my search for answers could rest at least until _this_ was over. I took off my cloak and tucked my hair behind my ears but let small portions of it hang loosely in my face.

"_I'm okay. I'm…I'm Rachel…Rachel Roth."_

"_Rachel, that's a beautiful name. Well Rachel would you want to hang out with me sometime?" _

His smile was breath taking so I couldn't resist.

"_Of course."_

"_Great then I'll pick you up at eight." _

_Richard_ became Robin and I became me again...if that made any sense.

"_Raven, seriously I'm sorry and I was hoping that we could give this another try."_

"_Robin I don't know maybe we should just take things slow this time. So how about friends?"_

"_That sounds nice."_

I stood on my tippy toes and quickly kissed Robin on his lips and held him in it until I was breathless.

"_So much for taking it slow, Raven."_

We both laughed. I smiled up at him and said

"_Old habits die hard Robin."_

I walked away and that's when it hit me. I had to fix the broken pieces of glass that was our team by gluing it back together. In your face Slade! But I didn't get too happy just yet after all I was about to enter a mine field in my next endeavor: talking to Starfire.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like yadayada hope you review ect._


	12. Lifeless Words Carry On

_Wrongs are often forgiven, but contempt never is. Our pride remembers it forever. It implies a discovery of weakness, which we are more careful to conceal than a crime. Many a man will confess his crimes to a friend; but I never knew a man that would tell his silly weaknesses to his most intimate one._

_ -Lord Chesterfield_

* * *

I forced myself to walk down the corridor that led to Starfire's room. This would definitely rank on my _"The Scariest Things I've Done"_ list. I stood in front of her door with indecision flowing through my very being. I decided that if I wanted my plan to go off without a hitch I would have to talk to her eventually. So I raised my hand sheepishly and knocked on her door. I was surprised that she could even hear my poor excuse for a knock. The door opened partially. One look at her I knew that she had been crying. Her voice was shaky and cracked frequently throughout her short sentence.

"_What is it that __**you **__desire from me?"_

"_Starfire, can we talk?"_

"_I do not wish to talk to you Raven."_

"_Please it will only take a moment."_

"_Fine I am listening."_

Damn. That was the only part of my master plan that I didn't think thoroughly through. What was I to say?

_Sorry I stole your boyfriend and made your life suck for the past month in a half but don't worry Robin's fine in fact we're going on a date later this evening._

Yeah I had a feeling that would just make things worse than they already were and right now anything worse would be considered the apocalypse. She crossed her arms impatiently. I took a deep breath and said things the best I could.

"_Starfire I realize that you don't want an apology from me…and honestly you're not getting one. I love Robin and I can't apologize for that but I do wish that you and Robin's relationship didn't end the way it did but we can't go back now only move forward. I'm willing to put this all behind us because you may not know this but you're the closest thing to a friend besides Robin that I've ever had."_

Starfire stared at me for a long time before she pulled me into her famous death hugs. I didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying and surprisingly so was I.

"_Raven I am most overjoyed to call you friend again."_

She released me. I was overjoyed as well because finally I was at peace with Star.

"_Raven I am the sorry that I called you a monster. I was angry and my words were only said out of jealousy and no way meant to affect you the way it did."_

"_You noticed. But don't worry they're just words._

Just pointless, insignificant, words.

But if they were so pointless and insignificant…why did they hurt so much?

'_Because the truth hurts Raven.'_

Slade.

* * *

_A/N:Thanks for all the birthday wishes and awesome reviews that I find very amusing to read and just thanks for everything. :)_


	13. Can You See What I See

Fear not what is not real, never was and never will be. What is real, always was and cannot be destroyed.

-_Bhagavad Gita_

* * *

'_Raven, why is it that you insist on pushing you luck? I give you an inch and you take a mile.'_

Slade stood in the shadows at the end of the hall.

"_Raven? Are you the paying me the attention? I asked if we could part take in the doing of the make-overs. "_

'_Oh that sounds fun…too bad you won't be able to.'_

I decided on staying calm in this predicament would be best thing to do…after all I didn't want Slade to do anything rash.

"_Sure. Starfire, do you see anyone over there?"_

I said I pointed to where I saw Slade. Starfire's face was confused as ever.

"_No I do not see anyone why is that you ask?"_

I looked over to the corner where I had saw Slade but to he was gone.

"_I don't know I guess I'm just paranoid. I'll see you later."_

I walked back up the corridor. I knew that I saw Slade. But Starfire didn't see or hear him. I needed to see Cyborg. Out of all of the Titans I knew he wouldn't ask me a million questions why. He was working on some program when I entered the common's room.

"_Cyborg when was the last time you updated the Tower's security protocol?"_

"_Raven I find that offensive."_

He said in mock appalled expression.

"_I'm serious Cyborg. I think I saw somebody in the Tower."_

"_Raven maybe you're just a little tired. If there was anyone in the tower, I would know."_

I crossed my arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

"_If I ran a scan of the tower would it make you feel better?"_

"_Yes."_

Cyborg began to type furiously into the computer then a diagram of the tower appeared.

"_This is an infrared view of the tower. The reason why you don't see a you, me or any of the team's body heat is because each of you have chip embedded on your uniform that blocks out the infrared detection system in the Tower's main frame so that we only see people who are intruders."_

"_But what if someone where to get a chip?"_

"_Again, you are doubting me. The chance the chip can be duplicated is very low."_

"_How low?"_

"_One third out of a billion. Just relax Rae."_

"_I'll try."_

I left Cyborg to whatever he was doing before I came in. I'm sure that I saw Slade but maybe that was it I saw him but was he really there? Of course he was. I know what I saw and Slade came to the Tower before didn't he and the alarm sounded…but other times it didn't. But it still doesn't explain why Star didn't see him in the hall. So was I imagining him all this time?

* * *

_A/N: I personally don't quite like this chapter. But this is like the transition like chapter/plot twist kind of. I don't know I just don't favor it. So tell me what you think of it and thanks for the reviews so far they mean so much to me :)_


	14. Someone's Gotta Say It So Why Not Me?

_It's never too late - never too late to start over, never too late to be happy._

_-Jane Fonda_

_

* * *

_

Last on my list was none other than Beast Boy whom sat skipping rocks outside of the tower. I approached him and quietly said.

"_Hey."_

"…"

"_Um…can we talk?"_

"…"

"_Please?"_

"…"

Did I mention I hate when people give me the silent treatment? I crossed my arms and sighed exasperatedly.

"_Cut the crap Beast Boy."_

He turned around and stood up. He was probably still peeved from this morning I'm guessing. His voice was hard a cold as he spoke.

"_M__aybe you take your own advice!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that you need open your eyes and see that Prince Charming isn't all that he's cracked up to be!"_

He was really getting on my last nerve at this point.

"_I knew trying to apologize to you wouldn't work!"_

"_Raven, he's cheated before what makes you think he won't cheat again?"_

"_Because it's different this time…"_

"_Really? Because nothing's changed."_

"_Yes it has."_

"_What?"_

"_We're taking things slow this time."_

Beast Boy chuckled. _"Yeah right! By tonight Robin will have put the moves on you and then bye-bye slowness."_

And there went the last nerve he was tap dancing on.

_"SO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? I'M EASY OR SOMETHING?"_

He raised his hands in a surrender as he walked up to me and said

_"No! I'm just saying that Robin's manipulative and I'm not. I'm saying Robin will break your heart and I won't if you just let us try to be something more."_

"_Robin isn't manipulative..."_

"_But you know he'll break your heart eventually."_

"_I'm leaving."_

I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"_Raven let's make a deal. I'll kiss you and if you don't feel anything between us I'll forget I ever had feelings for you."_

He leaned down and kissed me before I had the chance to answer. As he kissed me I felt an assortment of his emotions bombard me: love, guilt, compassion, and mostly care. I broke the kiss and hit him on the back of his head.

"_ARE YOU INSANE? IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO GOTHAM_ _AND BACK!"_

"_You felt something didn't you."_

"_Yeah the passion…to send you to another dimension!"_

"_Seriously, Rae."_

"_I am serious if ever you do that again I_ _**will**_ _send you to the 9__th__ dimension!"_

_"What's there?"_

_"You don't want to know...Trust me."_

"_Worse than Trigon__?"_

_"Yes."_

"_Well then I'm sorry. But now I know that you're sure of yourself. I just hope that he doesn't hurt you."_

"_I hope so too."_

I said in a barely audible tone almost to myself as I walked back into the Tower.

* * *

_A/N:This ones here for just for the sake of being here. Thanks for reading :)_


	15. All Is Lost Hope Remains

_The best place a person can die, is where they die for others. _

_ -James Barrie_

_

* * *

_

I must have sat in the chair Starfire strapped me to for about five hours until she announced that she had finished torturing me. Don't get me wrong, Starfire is awesome and being a girl is awesome too but could have sworn I saw her put stucco on my face…just saying.

"_Friend Raven, I have completed the makeover you now may look!"_

My legs were numb but I still manage to stand. When I saw my reflection I was rendered speechless. Starfire looked over my shoulder and asked:

"_You like it, yes?_

"_S-Starfire, I love it."_

"_Glorious! I shall make the Troknar to celebrate."_

Starfire flew excitedly to the kitchen to make the Tamarian dish. I stood in front of the mirror still admiring myself. I wore a pair of black pair of hi-top Converse, a black plaid mini-skirt, an electric blue camisole under a black vest. My hair was slightly curled and my face was just so beautiful that I even beautiful didn't do what Star did justice.

"_Raven, are you ready to…Woah!"_

Robin said standing at the door looking beyond handsome.

"_I can say the same thing Boy Blunder."_

"_Thank yo-Hey that's Richard to you!"_

I rolled my eyes walking past him to the common's room.

"_Dude! I already have the perfect name to use…Edwin Cullem!"_

Everyone else except Star, who looked confused, suppressed a laugh.

"_You need stop watching Daylight that thing rots your brain."_

"_Excuse me, but is not daylight a time of the day?"_

"_Star, Daylight is a movie. One of the best ever if I do say so myself."_

"_Yeah right! It's horrible who likes sparkling vampires and shirtless dudes run around?"_

I exhaled loudly as Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over Daylight. Personally, I was impartial to the whole Daylight Saga thing. I was about to say something but Rob-_Richard_ beat me to it.

"_Are you going or what?"_

The noise ceased and everyone filed out to the garage and into the T-Car. I also saw something that was barely noticeable but still was a promising sign nonetheless: Beast Boy was flirting with Starfire! At the theater Beast Boy, Star, and Cyborg went to go see The Daylight Saga Part Three and Richard and I went to some slasher movie that I don't remember the name of. We sat in the back row of the theater. Within the first three seconds of the movie from what I counted were five people who got decapitated. The movie was so bad that I started to drift asleep against Richard's shoulder.

"_You want to ditch this movie and get some pizza or something."_

I simply nodded. The cold wind whipped against my skin upon exiting the cinema. Richard handed me his jacket which I took with open arms. This was the last time Starfire was ever going to dress me. We walked around Jump City for a while until we decided it was getting too cold and we headed back to the Tower. Big mistake. There stood Slade. Not mental Slade but flesh and blood Slade.

"_You two kept me waiting for quite some time but don't worry…I know the perfect way you can make it up to me."_

Said Slade with a devilish grin plastered across his face. I turned to Robin and said,

"_Robin, don't question me or anything but get out of here now!"_

"_What?"_

"_Do as I say and get the others…don't worry about me."_

"_No."_

"_Please!"_

"_Oh, I hate it when couples fight. But since I'm about to end the Teen Titans I'll give you a minute to sort things out."_

"_Raven, what the hell is going on?"_

"_Robin, I love you but if want to you get out alive…leave now!"_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I'll be burning on the inside but if I'm lucky I might make it to the other side."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying it's my time."_

I grabbed Robin's face and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"_Enough!"_

I broke the kiss just in time to kick Slade who was inches from striking Robin on his head with his bo-staff. Slade flew backwards into the sofa.

"_I love you Robin now. GO!"_

Robin stood torn for a moment but cooperated and left. I used my dark magic to change into my uniform. I pulled on my hood and sat in my meditation pose as Slade charged towards me. I recited the words:

"_Darkness._

_I rid the of thy home._

_I sacrifice thy soul in hell._

_To put an end._

_TO BRING THE LIGHT!"_

My soul-self rose from my body and grew until it swallowed the entire room in its darkness. Then everything was in my vision begun to glow with white light and everything faded away. It was all finally over. I felt myself fade away as my skin began to burn. But I was content for I knew Slade was gone never to bother anyone just as I was…

* * *

_He who chooses the beginning of a road chooses the place it leads to. It is the means that determine the end._

_ -Harry Emerson Fosdick_

* * *

I found myself confused siting on a bench in Azarath with Arella. That's when I knew I couldn't be in hell I had made it but how? Arella smiled lovingly at me.

"_Raven you're not dead."_

"_But how come I'm here…with you?"_

"_This is only for a short while I wanted to speak with you."_

The way her voice rang though my ears it was unsettling.

"_Raven you always were so independent even as a child. But it's okay to depend on someone. If you truly love this Robin fellow like I know he loves you. You shouldn't lie to him for it will only push him away."_

"_Yes Are- I mean Mother."_

She smiled.

"_What do you think of him?"_

"_He loves you Raven and would do anything for you. So does it matter what I think?"_

"_Thanks, Mom."_

"_You are welcome. It's time for you to go now."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_It's up to you. Goodbye daughter."_

"_Goodbye."_

_

* * *

A/N:So ask you can tell this story is coming to an end. I am fairly sad about that but also happy that people actually read this story and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. So thank you very much and look out for about two more chapters in this story. :)_


	16. Epilogue: Take Me Home To My Heart

_Future. That period of time in which our affairs prosper, our friends are true and our happiness is assured. _

_ -Ambrose Bierce, The Devil_

* * *

It's been a week. It's been seven days. It's been one hundred and sixty-eight hours. It's been so long since I've seen her beautiful amethyst eyes sparkle in the morning sunrise. Everything is so different like our team is puzzle that is missing a piece. But she isn't dead. I know it. I feel it every time I look at her still body trapped in a deep slumber. I haven't slept, or eaten anything. I wait day in and day out for her eyes to open. Part of me thinks my determination is wasted but I quickly shut off that negative voice. Cyborg entered the room quietly to check Raven's vitals. I turned to him and asked him the same question everyday hoping that he would say the words I so desperately wanted to hear.

"_Any changes?"_

"_Everything's exactly the same. You should get some sleep maybe eat something too."_

"_Don't worry about me."_

"_Robin. I hate to say this but-"_

"_No! She's alive! I thought she was your friend!"_

I exclaimed in his face with my finger pointed harshly in his face. He slammed me against the wall and angrily shouted back.

"_She's almost my sister! I care just as much as you do! Probably even more!"_

"_Don't you ever say that!"_

I said pushing Cyborg.

"_Really? You think Raven wants you being this way? She knew what she was risking. She put her life in danger to save us! Just face it Robin! She's-"_

The machines went crazy as Raven's heart started beating rapidly then she flat lined.

"_NO! RAVEN!"_

I screamed as I felled to my knees. My body shook as sobs took over me.

"_She can't be. This is wrong!"_

Cyborg gasped as I felt someone run their fingers through my hair. I knew who it was immediately. It was my Sun, my heart, my everything: My Raven. I raised my head slowly as looked into her lively amethyst eyes which held that same sparkle it did on the day I started to realize how beautiful she was on the roof five months from today. I would never take those eyes for granted ever again.

"_Robin."_

I wrapped my arms around her immediately and whispered.

"_Raven don't you ever scare me like that."_

"_I'm so sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry."_

I hugged her tighter to me as she began to cry.

"_Don't be. It doesn't matter anymore."_

We stayed there so long just holding on to each other never wanting to let go of each other never again because we knew that as long as we had each other we could face anything or anyone. Because there is no end only new beginnings. A new chapter on life. A new sunrise to a new day.

As he kissed my lips softly I saw one of the most amazing visions I had in long while. The images electrified my heart and made me smiled ear to ear.

…

_I stood on the roof looking out at the ocean as the sun was starting to set. My hair was a bit longer and my uniform was white. I didn't notice when a much taller Robin walked up behind me and hugged me. His mask was off and his deep blue eyes never did change although his eyes show a glint of what seemed like anxiety._

"_**Still don't like sunsets huh?"**_

_I laughed and kissed his cheek._

"_**I said that five years ago from today and you still remember."**_

"_**Do I get a gold star?"**_

"_**We'll see."**_

"_**Raven, you know what else I'll remember on today?"**_

"_**What?"**_

_He pulled out a black box from his belt._

"_**This. Raven Rachel Roth I loved ever since I actually saw you but I never knew how to tell you. We've been through so much but we've always gotten through it because we had each other and I wouldn't want it any other way because you just aren't my girlfriend you're my best friend, back bone, my sun, my heart and everything else. So will you put this ring on your finger and be my Mrs. Grayson?"**_

_Suddenly, the door to the roof fell open and down fell Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee._

"_**We weren't spying if that's what you think!"**_

_Beast boy said obviously guilty. Starfire ran to my side and screamed like a little school girl,_

"_**Accept friend Raven!"**_

"_**Yeah, we don't have all day little sister."**_

"_**Come on Raven say yes!"**_

"_**We don't have all day!"**_

_I laughed and said_

"_**Ohh…peer pressure. Well I don't know Richard Robin Grayson…maybe tomorrow…"**_

"_**Really why not to-" **_

"_**I was joking! Of course I'll marry you!"**_

_I said as he picked me up spinning circles as everyone cheered._

…_._

Robin broke the kiss.

"_What did you see?"_

"_You'll find out in five years."_

The everyone exchanged confused glances at one another. Cyborg asked.

"_Is it bad?"_

"_The complete opposite."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes!"_

Everyone said simultaneously.

"_Fine. Robin and I get married five years from now, Beast Boy and Starfire are together and you Cyborg are dating Bumble Bee."_

Starfire smiled and hugged Beast Boy tightly.

"_So do we need to call you ?"_

"_Shut up Beast Boy."_

I said playfully. Cyborg rubbed his head and blushed. Robin just smiled and said

"_You didn't need a vision to tell you I could have told you myself."_

I smiled as I kissed him softly as the sun rose higher in the mid-morning sky. I can't wait until five years from now.

_**THE END.**_

_**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story. I never knew I'd get so much feedback. I am very sad that this story but I hope that you will read some of my others stories. Thank you all and for old times sake review and tell me what you think overall :) I'd also like to thank my inspiration music:_

_Goodnight Moon by Go Radio_

_Monster by Meg and Dia_

_Get Out Alive by Three Days of Grace_

_I'm Still Here by Vertical Horizon_

_Shattered by Trading Yesterday_

_So with a heavy heart I pronounce this story ended._

_See You In Another Story :)_


End file.
